


Quiet in The Morning

by TheQueen



Series: I Loved You (Too Much to Leave) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Drabble, KlangstWeek2017, M/M, POV Second Person, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10437969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: It starts with small things.





	

It starts with small things. Late nights out with friends. Not coming to bed until you’ve long past fallen asleep or not at all. Taking to eating dinner alone or in front of the TV. Drifting off during conversations, mind a million miles away.

At first you think the obvious, but there’s no proof. No new contacts. No pictures. No secret meetings. Plans with friends are usually just plans with friends. And if those plans just happen to be made when you’re busy or tired then that’s probably just as much your fault as it is his.

You don’t know what went wrong; when you two started to drift apart until you didn’t recognize him when he comes home from work. Overstressed and overworked. Hair frazzled. Dark circles under his eyes. Skin care routine long forgotten.

Hunk comes over to talk to him while you stand in the corner. He tries to smile and it hurts. He tries to laugh and it’s hollow. Hunk leaves him dinner he doesn’t touch and you place it in the fridge once he passes out on the sofa.

You wonder whens the last time you two talked. It’s hard to remember and that’s jarring in and of itself isn’t it? That you two have learned to coexist in absolute silence. How when there was a time you two couldn’t go more than a few moments without touching and laughing and talking, talking, talking.

You miss the noise.

When’s the last time you’ve seen him smile? When’s the last time you’ve heard him laugh?

He takes all your clothes and puts them in boxes. Sorts them by color because he knows how you like to keep your closet as you sit on the bed. Once that’s done, he empties the dresser and then the bathroom cabinet. Throws out the things that will expire for you because he’s courteous like that before packing the rest away.

He never once looks at you.

After that is the living room. And then the kitchen. Slowly you watch the things you once shared be packed away. The pictures on the wall. The knickknacks you picked up for him during your travels or at the street corner. Little things that made you think of him. A pirate doll. A pretty rock. Carvings bought from a street vender for six euros a pop. And then the couple sets: two matching mugs, two matching towels, two matching salt shakers.

Shiro comes by. _You don’t have to do this alone,_ he says. _We can help,_ he promises. He doesn’t listen. Just keeps packing and packing and packing.

For a moment you think Shiro spots you from where you sit still as a mouse on the sofa. But then he looks away.

By the time the day is done the house is far too empty.

Pidge and Allura come next. They bring Lance a suit in the morning. Convince him to shower; to brush his hair; to wash his face. Allura pulls out the make up while Pidge finishes making the calls. When you pass her in the hallway it's to see her glaring down at the floor.

 _It’s not fair,_ she tells Allura.

Allura says, _Give it time._

You consider for a moment reaching out before thinking better of it.

The funeral is beautiful.

You watch them as they pay their respects. It’s an open casket. In a way it’s peaceful. Sleeping. You watch as Hunk holds him close. People wish him their condolences, hold his hands, say their blessings. When their done, they close the casket and lead it to the car.

The hole is already dug when you arrive. The priest says his final words. You were never religious but Lance is so you hold your tongue. He walks up to throw the first handful of dirt and you watch him remove his wedding ring for first time since you placed it on his finger five years ago.

“Goodbye, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> [For Day 2 of Klangst Week!!!](https://klangst-week.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry I've been so quiet lately guys. It's just been a rough few weeks at school and I'm trying to finish up the second chapter of The Shape of You. But I decided to rewrite all 15k so I'm almost done, but it's taking some time. At least it'll be a huge update once it comes! The next chapter of the Down the Rabbit Hole will be coming out later this week if nothing comes up!
> 
> Either way, please let me know what you think and if you enjoyed the story!!


End file.
